Eyes of a Father
by StripeyJumper
Summary: A young woman gets corners by the Repo man one night. Oneshot. No pairings.


**My first go at a Repo! fic. Let me know how I do, K? - Flo**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'at all!

**Eyes of a Father**

My heart beats frantically against my ribcage as I run. I dodge dustbins and bash on doors, wondering if it would be safer to hide, or keep running. I opt for the second option and sprint in the direction of the busiest place I can think of. Safety in numbers, I think. I might have a chance.

I don't have a chance. I'm at least one and a half kilometers from the nearest market, and besides, I never was a fast runner. I can't hear footsteps behind me, but I feel his presence. I wonder if I should give up. After all, no-one escapes the Repo man.

It's a dead end. The dim, damp wall stretches in front of me. No doors, no escape routes. I'm completely sealed off. Breathing heavily, I turn around. And there he is. Carrying a bag and clad entirely in black. The light in his helmet flickers and I see his eyes. Cold and uncaring. _I'm going to die,_ I thought. _I'm really going to die. I'll never see my family again, or my friends. I didn't even apologize to Rick. _As I realize this, I start to cry.

He comes closer. Every step he takes, it's one less second of my life. I start to hyperventilate and clutch my chest. Oh, the irony, I think. My lungs betray me to the bitter end. After all, this was caused by that lung transplant. I didn't have the money, so I signed their contract. I wasn't like all those other girls, having surgery ever other week. Why is it me? Why? Why?

Repo man stops and opens his bag. I can hardly see through my desperate tears, but I manage to make out a scalpel. He examines it, then puts it back in the bag and pulls out another. Horrified, I realize he's deciding what sort of knife to use. I hiccup and push my back against the cold, unforgiving wall.

"W-wait," I say, the words surprising me. "Wait….please."

He ignores me.

"_Wait!_" I scream.

He looks up, somewhat startled.

"If- if I…," I choke, swallow, and then continue, "If I give up willingly…Will-will you k-kill me first?"

Repo man continues to stare at me, neither moving or making a sound. I take a breath and look into his eyes to plead again, but a change in his eyes stops me. The light of his helmet flickers against his skin, but they seem kinder somehow. I give a weak smile, but it falters and I start sobbing again.

"P-p-please! T-take my-y lungs if y-you want. Just! Just kill m-m-me-" I choke and am unable to continue.

He won't do it. He'll take my lungs while I'm still conscious, just like he does everyone else. How can I think I'd get special treatment? I shut my eyes and wait for him to attack.

"…Face the wall." Says a gruff voice.

I hiccup and look up.

"…Do it!" Repo man snarls.

I stare at him, my lip trembling. He has his chosen knife in his hand, and the bag of scalpels is on the ground next to him. I give out a long sigh and turn towards the wall, silently thanking him.

I realize know would be a good time to reflect on my life. Dying at twenty-seven, eh? Can't say I was happy about it. And I must look horrible as well. I always imagined dying gracefully in a bed with my one true love beside me, holding my hand. Well, if I pretended that Repo man WAS my true love, it would be sort of like- no, gross.

I'm amazed at how calm I am. Just about to die, and I'm cracking gross jokes. Still, my anxiety was growing larger with every passing second. I almost wished he'd hurry up and-

...._ouch._

I raise my hand to the sharp pain at my throat and feel blood. I turn around to look at the Repo man. I wonder what his reaction is to the stunned expression on my face. It's a shame I never saw what he looked like.

I feel dizzy. Growing more light-headed and nauseous by the second, I only manage to whisper a strangled "Thanks," Before I fall. The last thing I see is the eyes of the Repo man. But they are not killer's eyes. They're the eyes of….of….That's right. They're the eyes of a loving father.

Isn't that strange.

* * *

**Reviews are my best friend.**


End file.
